User talk:Amontillado
Heya there, your user page is starting to look quite nice and I can see you've given some credit to Fenris' for your page layout but you can see on Fenris' page that it's inspired by Gem and Neck. Check out Gem's page in particular, you'll find "the original" (and I'm sure he'd say, also the best :). Gem spends a lot of time on his userpage and I'm sure he'd appreciate you adding him to your list of page layout inspirations, the proliferation of those coloured rounded corner boxes are his fault :P --Xasxas256 17:55, 20 June 2006 (CDT) : Ahh, I hadn't noticed. Thanks for that. --Amontillado 17:59, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::No probs, happy to help out, there's some editing tips on my user page for when/if you get into the editing side a bit more (if you need a runthrough on wiki code) although my userpage does need a tidy (but I'm keeping the pratical, no boxes look :) --Xasxas256 18:43, 20 June 2006 (CDT) Pig Latin I'd just like to say thanks to the unknown person who removed the Pig Latin category from my page. I couldn't figure out how to do that... Thanks. — ::Amont:: 18:04, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :No problem :) Could you subst your sig please (type or just put into the preferences page) — Skuld 11:42, 22 June 2006 (CDT) ::I'm not sure I understand what you're asking..? — ::Amont:: 18:04, 22 June 2006 (CDT) ::Nevermind, I got it. — ::Amont:: 18:04, 22 June 2006 (CDT) "No such article." "No such article" in and of itself is not a valid reason to dewikify something. It is perfectly acceptable, and in fact should be encouraged, to have links to articles that do not exist yet. On the other hand, if you think the subject matter of "Guild Window" does not deserve an article, and if such article existed you would not hestitate to put a delete tag on it, then that would be a valid reason (for you) to remove the link. Just FYI. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:38, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :Sorry, I didn't know. Thanks for the heads up. :D — Amontillado (T/ ) 20:03, 31 July 2006 (CDT) Sandbox build Hi there, I removed the build categories from your sandbox for you as user pages shouldn't be in build categories ;) -- n00kie (Ping) 09:15, 7 December 2006 (CST) :Ahh, sorry. I copied and pasted that build template straight from the Wiki page. Didn't realize it had the categories. Thanks. — Amontillado (T/ ) 18:11, 8 December 2006 (CST) Profession combo articles This is a generic notice to the people who took a part in the discussion of the restructuring on the profession combination articles almost a year ago. There is currently a deletion proposal for all profession combination articles. The main discussion is at Category talk:Profession combinations#why delete. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 13:54, 15 May 2007 (CDT) unattributed image Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at Project:Image license guide. Your uploaded image history can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Gwiki Community }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} 20:23, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Welcome back ... if you are, anyway. --◄mendel► 21:06, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:40, December 1, 2010 (UTC)